


I'll Be Home For Christmas (If Only In My Dreams)

by suzukigunichiban



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Home for Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukigunichiban/pseuds/suzukigunichiban
Summary: You're finally home.
Relationships: Nick Jackson/Reader
Kudos: 11





	I'll Be Home For Christmas (If Only In My Dreams)

_ I’ll be home for Christmas _

_ You can count on me _

You practically couldn’t sit still in your seat as your plane took off, grin on your face looking probably obnoxious and almost child-like, but you didn’t give a single shit. You were finally going  _ home  _ for  _ Christmas. _

Not home, in the traditional sense, of course. You had never lived in Los Angeles, California, but someone  _ very _ important to you did. Or, more precisely, the  _ most _ important person did. Your boyfriend, Nick Jackson. And because he really  _ was _ the best boyfriend in the whole motherfucking goddamn world, he was bringing you all the way to him for your favorite holiday. 

You’d been practically skipping in the airport, eager to get to LA already, into his arms, but you had a long journey to go. That was okay - you’d been awfully patient so far. It went without saying that you didn’t exactly get to see Nick all that often, since he was a kickass wrestling superstar, so you’d gotten used to waiting. 

And yes, it sucked, but what was that saying? Absence made the heart grow fonder. And god, it did. You loved him  _ so _ much, and you knew he loved you in return. 

It had felt like an eternity up in the air, in flight entertainment unable to satisfy you for too long, since all you could think about was how you’d be able to kiss Nick’s dumb stupid lips and hug his dumb stupid body and hear his laugh in person and make fun of his hairline in just a few more hours, looking out the plane window at the city lights below you. 

_ Christmas Eve will find me _

_ Where the love light gleams _

Finally,  _ finally, _ you were touching down in Los Angeles, and thank god for your seats being around the front of the plane, just a row or two behind first class, because you were able to rush out of the plane as quickly as you could, with all the gusto of a businessman rushing to the next terminal, nearly late for his next flight. 

Instead, you were just overeager to see your man. You even went through and packed as minimalistically as you could, so that you wouldn’t have to check your bags and waste time in baggage claim. 

And all of that was paying off. Your eyes lit up like a Christmas tree as you finally saw him, and you wove through and pushed passed all the people in the busy airport during one of the busiest times of the year to get to him as quick as you could. God, you missed that slow, lazy smile of his, you missed how bright and expressive those blue eyes were, you missed the way he held on so tight to you, like he’d rather carry you around all day than put you down. 

Kinda like the way he was hugging you now, face buried in your hair, arms squeezing your waist, lifting you just a few inches off the ground. You were completely unashamed in your tears soaking his shirt, in the little sniffles being muffled by your face being smooshed by his chest, in the way your body finally felt weightless after such a stressful, shitty month. 

He just made you feel  _ safe. _ Made you feel like you were  _ home,  _ no matter where in the world you were. 

“I love you.” You mumbled, voice almost unintelligible, but since you and Nick had had many a tearful reunion in your long relationship, he knew exactly what you said - even if you hadn’t said it out loud, he’d known that you’d said it. 

“I love you too.” Nick told you, his voice low and shaky, just as emotional as you were to have you with him again. The two of you held onto each other for a little bit longer before he did, regretfully, have to set you down, but your fingers were linked with his as soon as you were back on your feet. 

And though one would think that the two of you would be talking to each other, catching up, you instead took comfort in the silence between the two of you in the loud airport. Nick wasn’t too much of a talker, anyway, and that was okay with you. The beauty about your relationship with Nick was that neither of you had to  _ say _ anything for the two of you to know how you felt. 

You were lucky as hell to have that with him. You hesitated to use the word ‘soulmate’, because it was so final and seemed a little fairy tale to boot, but sometimes it fit. And this was one of those moments. 

_ Please have snow _

_ And mistletoe _

_ And presents under the tree _

“Nick!” You nearly began to sob  _ again _ as you stepped into Nick’s home, which was decorated all out in garland, lights, fake snow dotted on windowsills and different shelves, the lingering smell of gingerbread hanging in the air and, most importantly, the most beautiful Christmas tree you’d ever seen, with plenty of presents underneath it wrapped so neatly and beautiful that you’d bet your entire saving’s account that Matt’s wife was over and had worked her magic on it. 

“Merry Christmas.” Nick smiled, again with that nice slow, almost lazy looking grin that you loved so much, taking you into his arms and looking down at you like you were the most beautiful thing in the room, despite his house looking like the set of a Hallmark Christmas movie. 

You opened his mouth to return the sentiment when instead he looked up pointedly, drawing your attention to his cieling where he hung a piece of mistletoe. You giggled, rolling your eyes playfully as his bright blue eyes met yours once again. 

“You don’t need mistletoe to give me a kiss, Nick Jackson.” You scolded, squeezing his waist gently. 

“I didn’t want to take the chance!” He exclaimed, laughing along with you before gently leaning down and pressing his lips to yours. You melted into it, your heart feeling so full that it just might burst. 

_ I’ll be home for Christmas _

_ If only in my dreams _

“I’m thankful I get to have you here with me.” Nick murmured as he held you close with one arm, the two of you cuddling on the couch after he had cooked the two of you a phenomenal dinner, a fluffy blanket draped over your laps, and each of you with a mug of hot chocolate in your hands. 

“Me too.” You hummed, resting your head on his shoulder, looking up at him with soft, twinkling eyes. “I missed you so much.” 

“I missed you too, angel.” Nick told you, placing a sweet kiss to the top of your head, before pulling back and tilting your chin back to meet your eyes properly with his fingers right below your jaw. “Missed you  _ so much. _ And I know… I know I’m traveling a lot. I know I’m busy with business even when I  _ am _ home, but… I hate that you’re a plane ride away, that we can only see each other once every two months.” 

You sat up a little better, setting your hot chocolate down on the coffee table, your heart racing. Was this going where you thought it was going…? Nick’s little smile told you that it was. It had to be. 

“So, how about instead of having to bend over backwards to get us together for Christmas, you’re home with me for  _ every _ Christmas?” Nick asked, looking at you hopefully, as if you’d ever give him any other answer than a resounding  _ yes. _

You put his own mug of hot chocolate on the coffee table quickly before you lunged at him for a tight hug, reminiscent of the one at the airport, burying your face in the side of his neck as he squeezed you nice and tightly. 

“That a yes?” Nick said teasingly, lips to your ear. 

“That’s a yes.” You confirmed, crying tears of joy for the millionth time today. “Merry Christmas, Nick.” 

“Merry Christmas, angel.” 

**Author's Note:**

> new url on tumblr, find me at mjfisawhore! merry christmas, friends <3


End file.
